Well Shit
by EMIYA KURO
Summary: In a world where Magic and witches hide. Having no power means certain death, but hey atleast you can give a warning...Right?
1. Chapter 1

Death is just the beginning of a new adventure, they say, reincarnation is amazing they say. But I didn't ask for something like this! Why am I complaining?

Currently, I am 8 years old. I was four when the memories of my previous life began to flow back to me.

"Kamijo-kun, breakfast is ready" My new mom called.

As I headed down I wonder what I did in my past life to deserve this fate.

My name is Kamijo Kyousuke and I was in hell.

Mikitahara school was an absolute headache. The annoying kids didn't help matters either. So I usually kept to myself and sat in a corner away from them.

"You're weird." a kid said I didn't pay attention said.

"Right," I replied dryly without even looking up fro my paper and went back to writing. Damn my motor skills. My handwriting was very impressive for an 8-year-old.

Writing stories was one of the only things that I could do to alleviate my boredom. My Imagination soared through the air as countless ideas and what if's were considered to form a beautiful story. However, I had an Opportunity that no one else had! I knew stories and fiction from my past life, and some of them didn't exist here.

Ufotable can't touch me here in Puella Magi universe because they didn't exist! Unfortunately, Disney still exists what about other fanfiction? I've read excellent fanfiction over the years, but if I write it here it would not be considered fanfiction...

Mwahahahaha.

"Why are you laughing like that?"

I couldn't help but answer this time. "I am going to write stories out of this universe!" Then I continued laughing.,

"Mwuahahaha!"

"Really, what kind of stories?"

"Stories about Magic and adventures of course!" Wait who was I talking to again?

I look towards the kid I was talking to...

Oh shit...

"Woah, really? Let me read it sometime Okay? Hi, I'm Sayaka! What's your name?"

Well fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

It took me about two months to finish my first work. (Plagiarization)

Ever since Sayaka read my first story, she has been enamored and kept asking me for another one, of course, the writing was still something I would do anyway so I acceded her request.

This universe had Magical girls for most of its anime... I mean seriously?

Isn't real magical girls enough?

So I decided to write the story of The First Transformers Movie...

I gave Sayaka a copy, and when she came to school the next day she asked if there was more...

"Are you done yet?" Oh, and Sayaka was now following me when she was not talking to Madoka.

Who was now behind Sayaka...even when I was at home. Sayaka asked her parents and now she was here.

"No."

"Kyouske-kun lets play!" And now here was Madoka,

Apparently decided to talk with me for some reason I cannot fathom.

I just hope Homura doesn't kill me for this...

"I'm sorry, but I am currently writing Kaname-san."

"Come on Kyouske, you're always writing. You should play too, come on."

I suppose I could take a break. My hands were aching. I kept my pencil down.

"Alright fine. what do you want to play?"

"Hide and Seek."

"Alright." I knew their fates. I knew that they would eventually become Magical girls and suffer.

I decided I would try to keep them happy atleast until that time.

I was now nine years old and rich.

I published the Transformers story to the internet, and within a week it had over a hundred thousand views.

A month later I was approached by a director to make an anime out of it. I agreed and so a deal was made.

I was officially the youngest author to have his work turned into an anime...

Mwuahahaha.

I was rich, RICH!

"Kyousuke, can I copy your homework?"

"Sayaka-chan, you shouldn't copy homework!"

"Sure." I handed Sayaka my notes.

"Thanks!"

"Kyouske-san!" Madoka puffed out her cheeks in anger.

It was so cute I almost couldn't hold back from pinching her cheeks then and there.

She looked like a hamster.

"Madoka you look like a hamster." and Sayaka is blunt as ever, that's a nine-year-old Sayaka for you.

Madoka's cheeks immediately deflated and blushed in embarrassment.

I decided that Madoka had enough and decided to intervene. "So what are you going to do for the holidays?"

"Watch Anime," Sayaka replied immediately. Just Great, I have turned Sayaka into an Otaku...I'm pretty sure.

"Umm, well, I don't know?"

"Hmmm, ever had a barbeque?" They shook their heads. Then how about a barbeque at my place?

My director is a pretty chill guy. I invited him to attend the BBQ party I was hosting with the help of my parents and he arrived with bottles of juice and beer.

Needless to say, dad got along with him pretty well.

We even had some fireworks. That Mom lit up. I might be a 'Prodigy' but I was still prohibited from handling fire.

Near the end of the party, I informed the Director that I had an Idea that could if done well be a revolutionary anime, and so I gave him the basic idea for my next masterpiece. (Blatant Multiversal Plagiarization).

Evangelion.

Movies 1.1, 2.2 and 3.3.

He was quite sceptical at first because mecha anime had been outshined by magical girl anime for some **_mysterious_** reason, and they never took off. He told me that he would have to see the first manuscript before he changes his mind.

Of course, I hated the Evangelion ending so I'm going to change it a bit. In the end, Shinji would fuse with Eva Unit 01 as he was rescuing Rei. However, the third impact does not occur or rather Shinji now completely fused with the Eva wills the Impact to stop. In Evangelion for a God to be born all life before it has to be wiped. That is what causes the impact. However, Shinji absorbs the energy from the impact process and reverses the damage done to the world. from the previous impacts as well.

Doing it required massive amounts of energy, causing Eva unit 01 to completely burn itself out. In the end, three bodies are left.

Shinji, Rei, and Yui Ikari.

And They Lived Happily ever after Yui gives Gendo a nice kick in his ass. Or something along those lines..

THough I'm sure my editor was going to edit it a lot...

Curse you editors! You ruin the creativity!

I couldn't wait for it to be released.


	3. Chapter 3

It was really strange.

For the first few days. After the movie was released they were a few hundred thousand people who bought it and it increased.

By the end of the day, three 1.5 Million Copies were sold. So my director made it available Digitally.

At first, the number of copies bought skyrocketed to 10 million in a week. But after that, it slowed down. and the no Digital copies were sold. It was strange. This was exactly what happened to transformers. At first, there was a huge amount of popularity. But the moment we uploaded it digitally. Digital sales went down to nearly zero.

Bluray Copies were still sold though.

Why?

Was it bad? No that was not it. The animation was even better than my original world.

Even the angry editor reluctantly agreed that it was interesting.

Perhaps... wait... I had a theory.

The Incubators are influencing digital media. So that something to with the 'COOlness' and positive image of magic would outshine ones that didn't have magic...

If this was so then I needed to bring it.

I informed my director that there might be a hacker influencing the internet so that anime and manga containing Magic in a positive light outshone the others.

When I brought this up he immediately checked the ratings Animes and manga released up to now... and it strongly supported my theory. Even Anime with high ratings, as long as they don't use magic they don't sell as well as ones with Magic.

The Director informed me to keep quiet about this discovery and make sure that my future stories had Magic in it.

Once I went home I began to write.

It was time.

TIme to start my warning.

I was going to recreate one of my most favourite anime with the director's help.

Fate Stay Night - Unlimited Blade Works

I was 11 now.

I was making the finishing touches.

I requested the Director that I wanted final say on the animation and to make sure nothing was cut out.

At first, he refused but when I said He didn't need to pay me in exchange for this he was quite surprised.

After giving the go-ahead, it had been almost 2 years since I began the project.

Fate stay night Unlimited Blade works, Trailer was released.

I added that a Wish would be granted by the winner of the holy grail at the end of the trailer.

And sure enough when the trailer was released on to the net. A few weeks later the trailer was viewed by an insane 2 billion people.

Coincidence? I think not. The Corrupt grail revealed at the end would make any future magical girl think twice about it.

More like Incubator influence.

When the incubator sees, that despite the fact holy grail is corrupted people still like Unlimited Blade Works? He would not interfere. But it would make any magical girl consider quite carefully before they make a wish.

"Hey, Kyousuke wait up!" Sayaka called out from behind me as I was heading towards school.

"Good morning Sayaka."

"Hey, I saw that new trailer, it's yours right?" I nod.

"Oh this is going to be so awesome I just know it!"

"Sayaka- chan please don't run so fast." Madoka panted as she caught up with the energetic girl.

"Well, shall we go?"

We head to class... I could only hope these peaceful days would last as long as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

Almost a year has passed since Unlimited Blade works had been released. To say it was a hit was an understatement. I was now a literal millionaire. I had about 15 Million dollars. This was held by my parents as I was not age yet. I was now writing the manuscript for Fate/Zero.

Suddenly an idea popped up in my head.

Something absolutely ridiculous, and frankly stupid. But I wanted to try it anyway.

I may not be able to use magic. However, that didn't mean I couldn't prepare myself. The technology in this universe far above technology in my previous world.

Hmmm.

I'll have to consult a scientist.

The internet is a very useful thing for finding things.

Especially connecting people, finding a scientist was easy. Getting them to take my idea seriously was a whole other situation, especially when I told them that this research had to be kept secret.

When I told him that I would fund it he agreed. I now had Minato-san and his coworkers working for me.

And so the project began in secret. A weapon. A weapon to protect me.

All 15 Million dollars I had, had gone into research. My parents asked what I was using the money for and I told them it was for scientific research...

* * *

I usually went to the Lab when I was free.

The first hurdle we had to solve was the Power source. The weapon I was creating used huge amounts of power.

I was creating an armor similar to starks Iron man Armour.

However, I couldn't fit a nuclear reactor inside my chest. Ignoring the fact the arc reactor didn't make any scientific sense and was complete fiction.

There was however one thing could be used to power my suit.

Hydrogen.

Compressed Liquid hydrogen and Liquid oxygen could provide the Power needed.

It also would feed the Hydrogen Fuel Cell which would sit on the chest plate where the impossible arc reactor would lay, powering the electronics, critical systems, power-hungry Lasers and weapons.

I also added LED's to it to make it look like an arc reactor.

Creating the power system took three months to pressure test and make sure the system was safe.

Next was the Hydraulic Systems and the Motors and the framework, those were simple. Compared to the power source.

"Hey, whatcha doing?"

"AAAAAH!" I spun around in surprise. "Oh it's you Sayaka, what are you doing here?" I held my hand on my chest, glaring holes in her head. " You nearly gave me a heart attack, and who let you in any way?"

"What? You've stopped coming to play for weeks now, and Madoka's worried. So I came to see what you were doing."

"So what are you doing anyway?"

"I'm conducting research."

"And what are you researching." She asked skeptically.

"Weapons?" I said a bit hesitantly.

"Riiiight! Come on! Madoka is waiting." She said clearly not believing it, before dragging me out of the lab.

"Don't worry boy, go on with your girlfriend. I'll continue working on it."

Before I could deny his claim I was dragged out the door.

* * *

Madoka was angry at me.

I was in Seiza

Okay, it was kind of my fault for not telling them anything but still, it was hard to keep a straight face when Madoka was angry. She was just too cute.

"Kamijou-kun. Where in the world have you been!"

"Researching."

"Researching?"

"Yeah, I went to his house and his mom told me that he was in some kind of lab. So I went there and found Kyouske working of some sciency stuff."

"I see." Madoka sighed losing her anger. She couldn't stay angry for long.

"Stupid Kamijo, we thought we did something wrong, and you didn't want to see us anymore."

Sayaka began to snort and then fell down laughing.

"Oh god. Madoka, you really look like a hamster."

"Sayaka-chan!"

"Kamijo-kun, tell her that's not true!" Madoka asked turning to me.

I coughed and looked away whistling innocently.

Madoka glared at me and Sayaka fell down clutching her sides.

"Kids, dinner is ready!" Kaname Junko called out.

* * *

The Frame of the armor was made with a combination of tungsten carbide and Titanium and Graphene. The frame was one of the most expensive parts of the armor. It had to be really strong as I was going to be fighting monsters. Magical monsters.

During tests, the armor was able to withstand 130,000,000,000 Pascals of force. Thanks to the combination of Graphene, Titanium and trace amounts of Tungsten carbine.

With the armor complete all that was remaining was building the weapons.

And Finally, Artificial intelligence to help pilot the machine and a computer for it to run on. Oh, and Stealth systems.

* * *

Walking to school never got old. it was relaxing and as advanced as Mitakihara was it still had a lot of trees and beautiful scenery. Especially the Sakura Trees

"Good morning, Hitomi-san."

"Good morning, Kyouske-san."

"Yo, Hitomi!"

"Good Morning Sayaka-san, Madoka-san"

"Hey Kyouske, what kind of songs do you like?" Sayaka asked curiously.

"Songs, huh? Well, I like Rock songs, but I also like traditional Japanese songs without any vocals."

"Oh, what about you Madoka."

"Well, I like Orchestral I guess?"

"So you're a classic fan, eh? Wait Hitomi plays the piano right?"

"Yes, I do."

"What do you think of solo piano songs Kyousuke?"

"Well, Sayaka-chan, I like the calming type of Piano songs, no aggressive ones. however as nice as Solo Pianos are it's even better if it was combined with a flute."

Ah, small talk like this often made me forget the true nature of this world that I was preparing for it was relaxing in a way.

* * *

My hands.

My hands are gone!

All my work for nothing.

I knew Kyousuke had suffered an accident. However, it never mentioned what kind of accident.

I'm pretty sure this NOT the accident.

Fuck.

I lost both my arms from the elbow down. All that was left was two stumps. How the fuck am I supposed to write now.

I just finished releasing Fate Zero a few weeks ago and I had started writing the story for Fate Grand Order, rather than a Gacha game, I was going to animate it.

This was not an accident.

That much I knew it's not possible.

It was impossible for two power lines to simultaneously fail at the exact same time and fall. Then electrocute me in such a way that only my both my arms are electrocuted.

'

This had to be the incubators fault.

I was angry.

I should have known they would retaliate.

All my work made uselessly. How the hell am I supposed to fight now? How can I even survive? I was helpless.

I sat on my hospital bed. It's been a week and today I was being released. As advanced as medicine was for this world they couldn't fix it and I was amputated,'

Sayaka used to come by with Madoka and put on Unlimited Blade works for me to watch. I admit even if I wrote it, it was still nice. My mom and dad come every day before and after work to visit me.

Sometimes she even used to bring me Pepperoni pizza.

My favorite.

As I watched Shirou cut of Gilgamesh's arm in the final battle I winced.

Wait.

That's it.

If I don't have an arm then I'll just have to make one.

Once I was released, the first thing I did was head to the Lab.

For the first few months after the hospital released me, going to school was tough, but I did it anyway.

I was determined to turn my disability into an advantage.

Do the incubators think this would stop me?

Well, fuck them! They clearly don't know me.

* * *

"Hey, Kyouske, say ah."

"Ah."

Ok. Now I couldn't wait to get my cybernetic hands finished.

Sayaka was taking advantage of me.

If I didn't eat Madoka would be sad and Sayaka decided to take advantage of it.

Damn you Sayaka can't we go to the roof like we used to, why the hell are we in class? I can feel people staring.

"Damn you Sayaka." I damned her.

"Oh, come on don't be a baby."

I glared at her harder.

This was hell!

Absolute hell!

"You won't get to do this tomorrow."

"Then Madoka will be sad you know."

"Who said anything about making Madoka sad."

She looked at me suspiciously and I grinned in return.

"What are you planning Kyousuke?"

I merely grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Madoka kept eating happily watching us bicker back and forth.

* * *

On the way to school the next day, I made a short detour to the lab. AI was partially completed, and the weapons are almost ready.

However, I went there to pick up something else. A Cybernetic arm worth over a million dollars.

To be exact an arm made from a Titanium alloy. However, It also had something special.

A computer.

It was where the AI would be stored when it was needed to pilot the suit. Otherwise, it would be on the server.

Two computers in both arms would run the AI that would run the suits critical functions. However, it also had several sensors that allowed me to feel my artificial arms. It

The cybernetic arm was then covered with a polymer that felt and looks exactly like skin.

It would appear to others as if I had never lost my arm but to me. It would be different.

"Kyouske your arm!"

"Yes, I know Sayaka."

"How."

"I built it of course."

...

"Kyouske-san. That's wonderful." Madoka cheered.

"Well, look like staying at that lab all the time was actually useful after all, who knew?" Sayaka muttered.

"Sayaka-chan!" Madoka began sternly.

I began to grin at Sayaka. Have a taste of angry Madoka. Mwahahaha.

"You too Kyouke-san!"

Hey, what did I do?

Now Sayaka was snickering great.

Mom and Dad were quite shocked when I got home, we did go to a restaurant to celebrate afterwards.

* * *

Time flew by as I wrote the Story for Fate Grand Order, but that was not the best achievement.

The Suit was Finally complete. Just in time for my fourteenth birthday.

It was still an achievement nonetheless.

"Well, it's time to test it, kid. You ready?" Minato asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

I stepped onto the platform and extended my arms as the hydraulic arms began to fit the armour on.

"Jarvis?"

"At your service sir." Ho, look like the personality code is done well.

"Engage heads up display?"

"Check." the screen filled my vision with detailed information.

"Have you been uploaded?"

"I have indeed been uploaded into your cybernetic arms, sir, now calibrating Virtual Environment."

"Check the control surfaces please Jarvis."

"Will do sir."

Once all checks were complete it was time for a test flight.

* * *

"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO! THIS IS AMAZING!"

I flew through the night sky out of Mitakihara, ascending through the clouds and broke the sound barrier with a sonic boom.

I didn't know flying could feel like this.

I twisted and turned, doing loops. Flying on a plane didn't have anything on this. was this how fighter pilots felt like? If so, they were seriously lucky bastards.

Flying felt like freedom on a whole new level. You are free from the ground!

I will never forget the absolute elation that ran through my soul.

"YEAAAAAH!"

I think I flew for more than an hour. before returning to the lab to an irritated Minato. Apparently, I took a bit too long and it was past his working hours. So I decided to treat them all to Yakiniku and beer.

Of course, I wasn't going to drink beer, I was underage.

Yakiniku beef here I come!


	5. Chapter 5

"Well then now then that's out of the way lets give a big warm welcome to our new classmates." I hear the teacher saying as Homura approached the door and strode in. "Come in Miss Akemi, don't be shy."

Homura stopped next to the teacher and faced the class. "Why don't you tell the class a little bit about yourself?" The whole class began whispering about how cute and cool looking she was. Not that I disagreed.

She was indeed gorgeous.

"I am Homura Akemi it's nice to meet you." she introduced herself, stoic as a board. She gave a short bow and began to write the kanji on the board and the class gave a small applause. She then sharply glanced at Madoka causing her to flinch a bit and look elsewhere in nervousness.

Then she glanced at me.

Wait she glanced at me? Why? And why did she smile when glancing at me?

OK calm down Kyousuke.

Think logically.

...

I see.

Well, I should have expected this. I changed everything by existing after all.

Well, I suppose I'll cross the bridge when I get to it.

* * *

The rest of the day I saw cannon completely derailed.

Homura, did not act like she had a headache, nor did she try to talk to Madoka, which raised a huge red flag, what happened? What did I do in the previous timelines to change it so drastically?

While she still did excellently in all the subject causing everyone including Sayaka to think she is very cool, which she was, she did occasionally glance at Madoka and me.

...

Well, I can't do anything but go along with the flow and prepare for now.

* * *

Apparently, cannon was happening and while Sayaka and Madoka invited me to come along with them to a music shop I told them I had work to do and that I would catch up with them later.

Today was the day Gertrud was going to hatch. Since cannon seems to be off the rails I have to be ready the best I can.

As I walked out of school I felt a hand on my shoulder.

Turning to see who stopped me I saw Homura staring.

"I wish to speak with you Kyouske san."

"Alright," I turned facing her. "So what do you want to know?"

"Not here, there are too many ears." She looked around as if ready to jump at anything. "Incubator." She whispered.

Okay, so I did something in one of the previous timelines where she comes to know that I was fighting against the incubators years before.

"So, not something that can be discussed in the open, I suppose."

"Very well, Please follow me."

I lead her home, Mom and dad were at work which meant fewer questions.

I gestured her to take a seat. "Would you like tea or coffee Miss Akemi, perhaps some juice, have you eaten lunch?"

She let out a small smile. "Some tea would be nice." She said as she sat down.

"Right, I'll be back in a moment.

* * *

I kept the cup of warm tea on the table and sat down in front of her across the table.

"Javis please activate the Electromagnetic Jammer."

"Right away, sir." Within moments the house glowed blue and then all forms of surveillance were cut off from.

I turned to Homura, "Alright. How can I help you Homura-san?"

"You are aware of the incubators and their actions." It was not a question but a statement.

"Yes, I am," I admitted there was no use trying to hide it.

"You are also aware of magical girls and their true nature." Another statement. What the hell did past me do?

"Yes, I am," I admitted.

"I am from the future, and in a month, a witch called Walpurgisnacht would strike Mikitaka, it would destroy all of Mikitahara if it is not stopped, will you help?."

_Okay, I didn't expect her to be so straight forward..._

"I...see, what can I do to help you Homura-san?"

She was silent.

I looked at her and I saw tears streaking down her cheek.

"Homura-chan are you OK? What happened?

_What the hell changed Homura so much?_

"No, I'm just happy, Kyouske-Kun, is too nice,"

I raised an eyebrow at this and she continued.

"Kyouske-kun was the only one who believed me. This isn't my first time. I've repeated this month several times now. I've tried to warn them. However, nobody else believed me. No one else did not even Madoka, I tried so hard, I keep telling them and yet they think I'm trying to trick them. When Walpurgisnacht came we fought it, and sometimes you die, I, sometimes you succeed but barely, and Mikatihara is destroyed, Madoka once gave me her last grief seed so that I could live."

"Sound's like Madoka," I muttered.

"Yes, Madoka-sempai is nice as well, but she doesn't believe me" She sounded heartbroken. "Kyouke-Kun and Madoka-sempai helped me a lot."

Yep, this Homura is indeed a lot different.

I, see...

She then broke down crying.

"I couldn't save Madoka, I couldn't save Sayaka, I couldn't save Mami, I tried to warn them I tried helping them, I don't know. I tried to help them but I couldn't...I failed..." Sobs wracked her little body.

I sat beside her and gave her a gentle hug...

She gave a hiccup. I took out my handkerchief and gently wiped her tears away. "Don't worry Homura-chan. Well, get through this.." I did what I could to comfort her.

"Kyousuke-kun saved me before I was a magical girl. You flew in your armor and rescued me from the witch, then Mami, Sayaka, and Modaka defeated it. you asked if I was injured, when you found out my guardian never checked up on me, you took me in. You helped me train my magic even beyond what I thought I could do. You're too kind Kyouske Kun.

"Please don't leave me this time... " she whispered mentally exhausted.

"Alright. I'll do my best to survive, But I don't think I can do it on my own now can I?" I gave a small smile.

"Yeah." She seemed relieved at those words.

Yet we both knew it would be something difficult if not impossible.

Suddenly she stiffened.

"Homura chan?"

"Madoka-sempai is in danger!"

Fuck I completely forgot about Gertrud!

"Jarvis My portable Armour!". The Moment I said that a hidden compartment opened up from the ceiling dropping a briefcase. It wasn't as strong as the other one but I highly doubt I have time to go all the way to the lab for that.

I turned to Homura to see something surprising. She was wearing a purple Iron Man suit. So one of my past selves gave it to her?

Makes sense.

"Can I have a Hydrogen/Oxygen Cartridge? I'm running low."

I nodded "Jarvis?"

"Right away Sir!"

Once she replaced her fuel cartridge she summoned her shield and took my hand before stopping time and connecting a small thread to me. It allowed me to moved when time was stopped. So long as the thread was connected

"We don't have much time. Let's go!"

"Right!"

We both blasted off, with Homura guiding me towards the witch.

Hold on Madoka, Sayaka, I'm on my way!


	6. Chapter 6

As we both landed in the building still under construction Homura ran and I followed her unable to sense where the witch was like she did.

Homura resumed time and extended both her hands out then ripped open the a hole in the witches barrier as allowing me to see it for the first time.

As I flew through the witches barrier after her through the maze that was the witches barrier we destroyed familiars left and right blasting them to death.

"Sir, the sensors are picking up really strange energy readings. It's as if everything if made with Negative Energy."

My eyebrow rose. Negetive Energy? Intresting. No wonder it was so weird.

We soon found Madoka and Sayaka about to be attacked by familiars. Homura wasted no time blasting them to ashes as soon as we we saw them.

We landed in front them.

"Are you both alright?" Homura asked.

"Yeah.. We're just peachy." even I could hear the sarcasm.

'Sayaka-chan!"

"Good stay close if you want to stay that way, it's dangerous here."

"Okay. But where is here exactly?" Sayaka questioned as they both began to follow us.

I stayed silent. Homura knew better than me what information to give.

"This is a Witches Barrier, and you are inside it."

"A Witch?"

_A witch is a being of dispair, they are creatures that feed off of misery and spread curses. While Magical Girls bring hope and Joy._

I nearly reacted. I didn't think I could hear the _thing. _I was pretending not to see it and I'll keep pretending not to see it.

"Wait Magical girls are real? And you guys are Magical girls?"

_The girl in purple armour is one, however I don't recall her magical signature._

We had arrived.

Getrud was still there.

Homura didn't waste any time and took of firing her lasers at Getrud injuring it, it immediately flew up with its butterfly like wings trying to get away.

I joined in as well and fired my lasers.

Fortunately Getrud was not that powerful and died when Homura shot several Micro missiles into it.

Anti climatic...

I wonder how many weapons systems she has, I didn't have time to integrate more weapons into my suit.

The barrier slowly receded as it left behind a grief seed.

Homura bend down and picked it up before storing it in her shield.

"So you're a Magical Girl?" Sayaka asked stars in her eyes.

"Yes, Though I would advise you not to become one."

"I can become one?"

_Indeed you have the Potential to become a Magical Girl. I can grant you and wish in exchange you will become a Magical girl._

"Sweet I even get a wish. So why not?"

"Because it's extremely dangerous, Getrud is an exception, most others are very powerful and extremely dangerous. You could lose your life in an instant."

"Oh.." She looked downcast.

Then a voice from above called. "You know, you shouldn't really decide for her." and a Yellow haired magical girl jumped down,

"I simply gave her advice, the life of a Magical girl can end in an instant, and the dangers are horrifying, it's a fate I would not wish even on my worst enemies." Homura replied dead serious.

"Well, I think she can decide for herself right? What about you, what do you think?" Mami asked turning to me.

_This person is not a Magical girl, but I can see potential within them though they do not seem to see me. Strange._

Mami turned to Homura. "You brought a Civilian to fight a witch?! How could you?"

"I did not force him."

I decided to speak. "Indeed, I came here of my own free will. I understand the dangers and came to support her." I said as I retracted my face plate.

""Kyouske?"" Madoka and Sayaka called out in surprise.

"Hello Sayaka, Madoka." I nodded to them

"Don't Sayaka me!" She walked up to me angrily. "I can't believe you are going superheroing in that armour. With the transfer student and then killed a villain."

"Sorry?" I tried

"Without meeeee." she pouted with fake tears.

Homura's face met her palm.

"Well I guess I can make a super suit for you too?"

_Or you could be a Magical GIrl._

"Sweet." Sayaka cheered completely ignoring the incubator "SuperSayaka. Is going to kick ass."

"So would you all like to come for Tea?" Mami asked and we all decided to agree.

* * *

While walking to mami's place

* * *

"So what are your super hero names?" Sayaka began.

"IronMan" I said shamelessly

"Oh, cool! What about you Transfer student, Homura right?" Sayaka asked and Homura Shrugged. "How about IronShield!"

"No," Homura declined

"IronGirl, Lady Iron, THE Beam, Techno, Miss Little Iron, Ironmura!

"Ok, maybe, no, no, no and HELL to the NO!"

"Oh come on!" Sayaka cried out and Madoka and Mami giggled at the exchange, I sighed and shook my head at Sayaka's antics.


End file.
